


Deans' dick gets stuck to a lamppost

by Phan_Howlter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, Penis stuck to lamppost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_Howlter/pseuds/Phan_Howlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title speaks for itself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deans' dick gets stuck to a lamppost

Deena vas on his wai home fom werk wen he hat to pea. he pulld aut his peen peen and pea’d on a lampost. Den he fell and his tiny peen peen god stuck to da lampost becus it vas so colt.  
“o no” deena sed “smebdy halp me”  
A hod gay guy wallk’d up to deen “do u wand me to suc u dic so it wont be stuk animor?”  
Deena nodd’dd and da hod gay guy start’d to suk his dic to varm it op. Deena god an ercton nd it hurd cuz he vas stuk to da lampost. Bot den his peeny weeeny let go of da lampost and he start'd to fuk da hod gay guys mouth.  
BOT den anuther dood walk’d by, dat vas deenas bruthr, samantha. deen god rly akward whil da hod gay guy suckd on his dic.  
“Hey, can i join you bros?” samantha sed, deena thot samantha talk’d wierd but let him join dem anywai.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> And the moral of this story is: Get your penis (if you have one) stuck to a lamppost, only good things will follow.


End file.
